onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Haragiri
Haragiri (ハラギリ, Haragiri) was a swordmaster and a member of the Council of Swordmasters before deciding to join the Monster Association. He was killed by Atomic Samurai. Appearance As a human, he had his long dark hair slick back and a prominent widow peak. He appeared to be a middle-aged man, around 40 years old. His attire consisted of a sleeveless haori over his kimono. He carried a katana sheathed away in a scabbard found on the left side of his hip. When in his monster form, his skin became darker and a third eye appeared on his forehead. His teeth became sharper and his hair turned lighter in color. Additionally, it appeared that his hair turned into large vines that stuck out, and several veins pulsed across his skin. Personality Haragiri was a very blithe individual who was mostly concerned about improving his swordsmanship. He believed the sole purpose of the Council of Swordmasters is to improve their swordsmanship, and that anything else, such as meetings about the hero hunter Garou, were irrelevant and distracted them from their original mission. In exchange for his lust for power, he completely abandoned his humanity and joined the Monster Association. After becoming a mysterious being, he became very arrogant, as he believed that he could easily kill all the other members of the Council of Swordmasters, including Atomic Samurai, whom is one of the highest ranked S-Class heroes. Plot Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc During the meeting of the Council of Swordmasters, while Atomic Samurai was thanking the other members for their support in chasing down the "Human Monster", Garou, Haragiri interrupts Atomic Samurai and reveals that he joined the Monster Association who offered, in return for giving up his humanity, a power far beyond that which he currently possessed. He agreed and ingested a Monster Cell, turning himself into a mysterious being. During the meeting of the Council of Swordmasters, he threatened to kill all members unless they ate one of the Monster Cells and "monsterize" themselves. He was about to kill Atomic Samurai regardless, as he was a target of the Monster Association, after giving them 3 seconds to eat one of the Monster Cells. He prepares to slash the hero's neck, but before his blade could reach the hero, Atomic Samurai had already unsheathed his sword and cut him into pieces with his Atomic Slash, ending the monster's life. Abilities and Powers Haragiri was a member of the Council of Swordmasters while human and thus had masterful and high skills in swordsmanship. His transformation into a mysterious being greatly heightened his power, and due to his previous ability to cut faster-than-sound, it can be assumed that he was at least at the disaster level of Demon. Despite his considerable increase in power, he was no match to the likes of Atomic Samurai. Physical Abilities Transformation: Haragiri gained the ability to transform his physical form after becoming a monster, as he ate a monster cell prior to the meeting with the Council of Swordmasters, yet only when presenting them to the other members did he reveal his monster form. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Prior to his transformation into a monster, Haragiri claimed he could draw his sword at speeds faster than sound. After his transformation, this already astonishing speed was increased even further, yet he still wasn't nearly fast enough to react to Atomic Samurai. Enhanced Strength: Due to the fact that he was a member of the Council of Swordmasters, it can be assumed that he had impressive strength, which only increased following his transformation. Fighting Style Master Swordsman: As a member of the Council of Swordmasters, Haragiri was no doubt a powerful swordsman; though was completely outmatched by Atomic Samurai. Equipment Katana: Haragiri was shown to possess a katana. Major Battles Trivia *"Haragiri" is similar to the word'' harakiri'', a ritual suicide originally performed by samurai. This is probably a reference to how he let his human self die in exchange for greater power as a monster. *Haragiri is among the few monsters of human origin who can access their human form, the others being Gale Wind, Hellfire Flame and Surprise-Attack Plum. References Navigation fr:Haragiri Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Manga Original Category:Deceased Category:Monster Association Category:Mysterious Being Category:Villains Category:Unknown Disaster Level Category:Council of Swordmasters